Artless Jealousy
by EricaJaney
Summary: We all get jealous sometimes. Even the Cullen boys and girls. Series of chapters about what happens if you mess with a Cullen's mate.
1. Jacob

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or its characters. I just make them feel jealousy and mess with their minds.

* * *

CPOV

I was just finishing off some paperwork in my office when I caught Esme's scent; it was mingled with Jacob's and Renesmee's.

I heard a knock on my door and inhaled quickly

'Come in Jake' I smirked as the boy came through the door

'Hey Doc' He greeted me, sitting in a chair opposite my desk

'How are you Jacob?' I asked, placing the folders in the filing cabinet behind my desk

'I'm good. Nessie wanted to come see you and somehow I got roped into coming along' He rolled his eyes 'Esme drove us'

'I can tell' I smiled

'How?' He asked, raising an eyebrow

'I could hear you screaming at the speed halfway up the road' I chuckled

'Yeah. Well' Jacob blushed slightly as we walked down the halls

'Hello Esme' I smiled, walking up to her and embracing her

She smiled and kissed me.

'We'll leave you two alone' A now, physically, fifteen year old Nessie smirked, dragging Jake away

'How has your day been?' She asked

'Long' I sighed

'Thought so' she giggled

A few seconds later we could hear Jacob near the front desk getting annoyed. Esme and I stopped around the corner and saw Jacob standing with his arm around Nessie's shoulders facing Dylan, Dr Jones's son. I didn't particularly like Dr Jones, he treated the Nurses with no respect and, with the way his son was staring at Nessie, his son was the same.

'Yeah, Yeah pretty boy. Stop glaring. Why don't you introduce me to the skirt' Dylan winked at Nessie

'The _girl _in the skirt can introduce herself. I'm Renesmee Cullen' Nessie glared at him

'Well, hello there' Dylan grabbed Nessie's arm and pulled her away from Jake

'Well, goodbye there' Renesmee continued to glare at him

'Don't be like that. Why don't you and I spend some quality time together' He winked again

Renesmee pushed away from him 'Sorry, I have a boyfriend' She gripped Jacobs hand

'You're going out with one of the La Push freaks' He laughed loudly

'My Jacob isn't a freak' She nearly growled at him 'He's a better guy than you will ever be'

'Yeah sure he will' He rolled his eyes just as Quil, Embry and Seth came in

'Hey Jake' Seth slapped Jacob on the shoulder and turned to Nessie and swung her into a hug

'This twerp giving you hassle Ness?' Quil asked, eyeing Dylan carefully

'Nah, my girl and I were just having a bit of fun' Dylan grabbed Nessie's wrist and pulled her closer to him again

This boy had nerve. Over the past few weeks Jacob and his pack mates had gotten even bigger. Even Seth didn't look that little anymore

'Your girl?!' Renesmee cried, hitting Dylan on the arm

'You better get off her, you little idiot' Jacob wrapped his arm around Nessie's waist and tugged her away 'You better get it into your head that she isn't interested. She doesn't like you. Can you comprehend that properly?'

'Why you gotta talk so posh?' Dylan shrugged

'I speak properly, you don't' Jacobs friends laughed at Dylan

'You know' Embry started, circling Dylan as he spoke 'We eat little punks like you for breakfast down on the rez'

'Yeah' Quil smirked 'Guys who have no respect for girls'

'Who treat them like objects instead of people' Seth joined in

'I aint afraid of you' Dylan crossed his arms

'Well you better be' Seth warned 'Renesmee's older brother is a monster'

'Hey what am I missing?' Emmett whispered, walking up behind us

'Why are you here?' I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

'I got a text from Jacob, something about a punk messing Nessie around' He shrugged then walked over to Ness

'Hey there squirt, what's the problem' Emmett's gaze rested on Dylan for a second before walking up to the shaking boy. Emmett leaned in and whispered 'Boo'

Dylan turned on his heel and ran as fast as he could away.

'I've still got it' Emmett flexed his muscles

'Was that necessary?' I asked we walked back to the

'One hundred percent' Emmett laughed

'Well you weren't going to help' Nessie nudged me playfully

'Well excuse me for not being a mind reader like your dad' I laughed at her

'Can we go now?' Nessie asked

'Sure' Esme smiled and kissed me again

Nessie hugged me goodbye and they left the hospital

'Big family?' Ashley, a nurse, asked me, watching them leave

I smiled at her before picking up a patient's report 'You have no idea'

* * *

Hi!

That was the first chapter in this series of Jealousy fics. I will post them all on here so people don't get confused. I don't know who the next one will be about but I will update every so often.

Also for Forgotten Forever's, has any one got any ideas of what Carlisle and Esme would have said if they were in the hospital together when Bella was hurt from James in Twilight? They don't go in and see her, just wander the halls talking about it? Please help, I can update chapter 11 if you do!!!

Thank you!! Please make my day and press the little review button at the bottom.

EricaJaney


	2. Esme

_**Disclaimer: Not owning Twilight is kind of annoying but Stephenie Meyer still refuses to give in. Oh well... maybe one day.**_

Espov

I was with Alyssa, one of the nurses at the hospital, while I was waiting for Carlisle's shift to finish for his lunch break, one he didn't need and I'm sure he would have preferred to stay working rather than staying on a completely unneeded lunch break. The kids had gone hunting and I came to suggest catching up with them. Alyssa was one of the nurses who I didn't detest completely. Mainly because she didn't drool over my husband every second of every day like the other nurses.

"You're a brave woman coming in here Esme" Alyssa laughed as we leant again the front desk

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously

"Most of the nurses here would do anything to get Dr Cullen single" She laughed again when I rolled my eyes jokingly

"Seriously though, your husband is hot topic here" She told me "I swear he walks in the room and morals fly out of the window. Carlisle's clearly uncomfortable with all the attention though"

"He's very family oriented" I smiled

"I can tell, he has to remind nurses at least five times a day that he's married. I get help signals from him fifty times a day. The other nurses gossip like school girls about him too"

I was about to respond when we heard giggling from around the corridor, Alyssa mentioned for me to follow and stay quiet. We saw three nurses huddled in a circle. I recognized them, Nurse Katherine, Nurse Sarah and Nurse Vanessa. It wasn't hard for me to pick up that they were talking about Carlisle, _my _Carlisle.

"If he wasn't married I would so ask him out" Nurse Sarah sighed

"Who cares about marriage? I've never seen him with his wife; apparently their marriage is on the rocks. He may be single before we know it" Vanessa giggled

Alyssa frowned at them though they couldnt see it, I felt my jaw drop at the lie.

"He is so fit too" Katherine whispered "Those doctor coats hide way too much"

"Gorgeous too" Vanessa laughed "So pale and have you seen those eyes?"

"You can get lost in them" Sarah agreed

"Honey, such a nice colour" Katherine mused

"Have you asked him out yet?" Sarah asked Vanessa

"I've been hinting and I think he's interested, which isn't surprising as it's me, but I'll defiantly mention it next time I see him. I'm sure he'll agree" She flicked her long black hair over her shoulders

"Follow my lead" Alyssa hissed, walking down the halls

I followed, wondering what she was planning to do. If it were my choice those humans would be scared within an inch of their lives. I wasn't jealous but Carlisle was my husband, how dare they even consider asking him out.

"Girls, have you seen Dr Cullen?" Alyssa asked as we stood next to them "You know, Esme's _husband_"

"Nope" Vanessa answered simply, looking me up and down

"We heard your conversation by the way" Alyssa mentioned casually "I read somewhere you can be fired for inappropriate thoughts about other members of staff"

I heard Sarah gulp and almost smiled

"Who cares?" Vanessa was obviously the voice of the group "He's hot"

My eyes widened at her. She did not just say that to me. Alyssa gave me a look that clearly said 'Are you going to stand there and take that?'

"Vanessa I'd just like to remind you that Carlisle is _mine_" I practically growled at her, I could feel my eyes shifting from gold to black

"As I said before I don't care, if Dr Cullen has any sense he'll be mine before his shifts up"

"Oh really?" I raised my eyebrow at her, I could hear Carlisle coming down the hall "I assume that you are aware of the expression 'There is plenty of fish in the sea' well this fish is _mine _so _back off_"

"Esme?" Carlisle asked in surprise, no wonder I was nearly snarling at this pathetic human, I was also leaning towards her slightly and my eyes were pitch black. He walked over to us and put an arm around my shoulders

I couldn't help but smirk at Vanessa and Alyssa didn't miss it. She burst out laughing. Carlisle raised an eyebrow at her

"Are you alright Nurse Johnson?"

"Yeah I'm fine but I believe Vanessa has a question for you" She choked out, winking at me

Carlisle turned to Vanessa, putting her on the spot as she shifted nervously "Yes Dr Cullen, I just wanted to know... if you wanted to know if you wanted to go for drinks later?"

Carlisle looked at me then Alyssa and back to Vanessa "I'm afraid I'm missing the punch line here, surely you can see my wife and I are happily married and I don't plan on losing her any time soon"

"Um, yeah of course" Vanessa shot me a glare, which I returned with a smug smirk, before walking away with Sarah and Katherine hot on her heels

"Seriously am I missing out on the joke?" he asked as I started laughing with Alyssa

"No you're not" I turned in his arms and pressed my lips to his and turned back to Alyssa "I'll see you later Alyssa"

Alyssa smiled as Carlisle and I left the hospital.

"Esme Cullen, are my eyes deceiving me or were you jealous back there?"

"Don't flatter yourself" I giggled, kissing him again

He wrapped his arms around my waist and smiled "Is there any specific reason you came to the hospital today, or did you get bored and decide to embarrass the nurses for fun?"

I rolled my eyes at him and smiled back "That's Emmett's job. The kids went hunting and I came to see if you wanted to catch up with them?"

"Well my lunch break is now so I would love to go" He took my hand as we walked into the forest, where no one could see us as we ran at vampire speed before we slowed as we heard the kids "So, Edward's always mentioning that he's the lion and Bella's his lamb but I had no idea I was your fish"

"You heard that" I whispered, hiding in my caramel locks

"Yes I heard it. You were jealous" He chuckled

"I have good reason to be" I looked up at him "You're my husband, I'm not going to stand there and listen as the people you work with plan how to ask you out and talk about you"

"What do they say?" He winked at me

"Never you mind" I swatted at him

Whatever Carlisle says I know he loves me, if the situation was in reverse _he _would be the jealous one. He would never admit it, but I'd still know it. I realized long ago that I would have to move to loads of places where the nurses were attracted to Carlisle and I was fine as long as I didn't have to hear them. Besides every night when his shift finishes and we sit talking with the kids, I can sit next to him and know he's my husband, and no one else's.

_**Hey y'all**_

_**I hoped you enjoyed the second chapter of my jealousy fanfiction. 1122 requested a Carlisle and Esme chapter so here we go, though this is mostly focused on Esme being jealous then next shall be Carlisle's turn. How do y'all feel about a little Quil jealousy? Tell me what you think and if there's anyone else you want to read about!**_

_**Thanks for reading! Please review!**_

_**EricaJaney**_


	3. Carlisle

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight saga or the jealous emotion**_

Cpov

Esme and I finished up hunting with the kids and returned to the hospital; Alyssa had her lunch break now and had suggested spending it with Esme. I was happy that my wife had made a friend, someone she could talk to and obviously Alyssa was a nice person.

"I'll see you at home" I smiled at her

"Don't be late; I need your help picking out furniture for the living room"

"We need new furniture?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Not yet, but Emmett was still hyper when we left them" She giggled at the memory of our son bouncing from tree to tree, pretending to be hyper

I chuckled before picking up my patient schedule, kissing Esme lightly and walking around the first corridor to my first patient Joanne Matthews, a young woman who had earlier this month cut her arm quite badly when her toddler knocked into her and was now having the stitches removed.

"Hello Mrs Matthews" I smiled kindly at her as I sat in the chair next to hers "How are you feeling today?"

"Relieved to have this stitches out" She laughed, ruffling the hair of the three year old boy who was standing nervously by her side, sucking his thumb.

"Is this the little trouble maker?" I asked, removing the first stitch

"Yes this is him" She pushed the little boy forwards slightly with her other hand "My little Mason"

The little boy looked up at his mother, squinting from the blonde hair that brushed into his blue eyes

I smiled at Mason, continuing to take the stitches out. Soon he came to stand next to me, pointing to the stitches and looking at me

"They need to come out to help your mommy's arm heal" I explained gently

"Will mommy get better?" He asked in a quiet voice that held trace of a lisp

"She will" I promised him, smiling at him again and getting a small dimpled smile in return

"You're amazing with kids, Dr Cullen, I'm sure you make an excellent father" Joanne smiled at me "Your wife is lucky to have you"

I smiled again at Joanne, excusing myself to get the bandage she would have to wear for a few days, Mason wanted to follow me and his mother allowed him to.

Dr TaylorsPoV

I was a little miffed that since Dr Carlisle Cullen had arrived the nurses were now gossiping about him and not me. I'm a good looking man, with black hair and brown eyes, a charming smile and boyish charm. How could any woman not find me irresistible? The nurses would have thrown themselves at me before but now I barely get a glance from any of them. All apart from Nurse Alyssa, she didn't seem to like the new doctor that much. She was still single, as I was I and I needed something to do tonight. I found Alyssa at the front desk, leaning across it and talking to a woman with caramel coloured hair, I could only see the back of her head so I moved to stand next to her

"Alyssa, I was wondering if you wanted to-" I cut myself off when both Alyssa and the caramel haired woman turned to face me

She was stunning, with a pale heart shaped face, golden eyes, pale complexion. She was absolutely gorgeous; therefore we were perfect for each other. This pale woman would be mine, no matter what.

"Alyssa" I addressed her once more, for a completely different reason though "Who is your beautiful friend?"

"Oh, Dr Taylor this is Esme, Esme this is Dr Taylor" Alyssa replied in a bored tone

Esme reached her hand out for me to shake but instead I pulled it to my lips and placed a kiss on the back of it. Women loved old fashioned greetings and to win this one I would have to be a gentleman

"Mon plaisir, belle" I smiled at her, speaking French would surely impress her

CarlislePov

Walking down the halls with Mason at my side I was heading to the front desk to get Alyssa to inform Nurse Caitlyn that we had run out of bandages and many more patients would be in need of them soon if the frost continued to cover the ground in a slick blanket every morning.

I stopped just around the corner when I heard a voice speaking to Esme, I could recognize it as Dr Taylor.

"So, do you come here often?" He asked, trying to be smooth

I froze, he was hitting on Esme. My Esme, my wife. Jealousy spread through my body like fire, making it hard not to rush in there, push Dr Taylor aside and run home with Esme but my curiosity followed shortly after; it couldn't hurt to listen for a few minutes even if Esme would know I was here and be angry at me later for not stopping Dr Taylor.

"Sometimes" She muttered back nervously

"I'm a Doctor" I could practically hear the smugness in his voice "A rich doctor. I am a rich doctor who likes spending money on women I like. Do you like rich men who can buy you anything?"

"I'm not really fascinated by material possessions" She replied

"Dr Hubert wants to know if you and Dr Cullen will be performing surgery later." Alyssa interrupted

"Dr Cullen?" Esme asked, probably wishing I was there now

"Don't worry yourself with thoughts of that pathetic doctor" Dr Taylor ignored Alyssa all together and returned his attention to Esme as soon as she spoke "He lives far from here, showing off in his Mercedes and flashing his money. He lives out of town with his children but I do believe he is gay"

"Gay?" Esme asked, sounding suddenly interested in this conversation "Oh really, I was under the impression he was married?"

"Oh no, I've seen him a few times with Dr Hubert and they look like more than good friends"

I shifted slightly so I could see this conversation taking place; Alyssa was leaning over the desk slightly, looking interested in this conversation. Dr Taylor was leaning towards Esme who wa recoiling slightly.

"Anyway" Dr Taylor moved closer to her and took her hand, causing fury and jealousy to pulse through me "Would you like to go out tonight? I could book us a nice restaurant or we could eat at my place?"

"I'm sorry" Esme told him, trying to pull her hand away

"I'm sorry that we had to wait this long before meeting too"

Dr Taylor leant over and brushed a strand of caramel hair off of Esme's face and kept close to her. Making sure Mason was following; I walked up to the desk and smiled at Esme, trying my hardest not to hit Dr Taylor by 'accident' as I passed him

"Esme" I whispered, loud enough for a human to hear, as I pulled her away from him

"Carlisle" She greeted me, smiling her beautiful smile

"Do you know each other?" Dr Taylor asked

"Yes, I know Esme very well" I answered, kissing my wife passionately "Esme and I are married"

"Well that's- Oh my look at the time! I must be going, you know work never stops" Dr Taylor rushed from my sight

Alyssa clapped loudly from over the desk "That was quite a show, when's the next screening?"

"Never, ever again" I whispered, placing my forehead against Esme's

"Jealous are we?" I didn't miss the sparkle of amusement that danced through my mates eyes

I was about to answer when Mason tugged at my trouser leg, Esme saw him and scooped down to his level. She smiled softly at him and he returned it with a bright smile, flashing his dimples

"Hello" Esme spoke gently to him

Mason scuffed the floor with his toe and looked shyly at her from under his lashes.

"That's Mason" I told her, picking up the bandage from Alyssa and walking down the hall

Mason followed, holding Esme's hand in his chubby one as he grinned in delight at having a new friend

"I am so sorry about the delay, Mrs Matthews" I apologized to my patient, sitting and wrapping her arm gently

"Have you made a new friend Mason?" She called to her son who was now talking to Esme who was kneeling in front of him

"Is that your wife?" Joanne asked

I looked over at Esme, who was speaking to Mason and smiled proudly "Yes, she's my wife"

After I had finished wrapping her bandage, Mrs Matthews and Mason left. I wrapped my arms around Esme as soon as the door clicked shut.

"You were listening to that whole conversation and didn't think to save me" She whispered, playing with the buttons on my lab coat

"I'm sorry, love, but it was rather amusing" I pressed my cheek against the top of her head and breathed in her scent "It did get annoying after awhile"

"Of course" She answered distantly, her arms wounding around my waist "And you got jealous"

"Maybe a little" I confessed "Ti amo con tutto il mio cuore Esme. Tu sei sempre mia moglie"

"Italian?" She asked

"Of course" I replied "You didn't think I'd talk to you in French did you?"

_**Hi again!**_

_**This is the Carlisle jealous chapter. I am sorry it's a bit short but it was hard. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I can assure you that every Cullen member will get jealous at some point in this story and some of the wolf pack, maybe even some Leah jealousy!**_

_**Please press that little review button, it really makes my day**_

_**Thanks**_

_**EricaJaney**_


	4. Jasper

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or American Eskimo dogs**_

_**P.S If you are unaware of what an American Eskimo dog is please feel free to... GOOGLE IT xD**_

JPOV

Carlisle and Esme had bought a dog. They said it was a family pet but Edward, Emmett and I couldn't stand the thing. It was small, fluffy and white. Carlisle said it was an American Eskimo dog. The girls fell in love with it instantly, cooing over it and fussing over it. They called him snowball, much to everyone's disgust, well not so much Carlisle and Esme's but mine, Edward's and Emmett's. That little dog had gotten so much attention today that us guys barely got to speak to our wives. We were sitting on the sofa now, watching as Rosalie combed the dog's hair, Bella spoke to it in a baby voice and Alice ran her snow white fingers through its fur. The mutt loved every moment of it, you could see from the way he was sitting there, staring at us with his tongue poking out

"I don't understand why you guys don't like him" Rosalie said, placing the brush on the coffee table and staring at us

"It's too fluffy and girly to be called a 'man's best friend'" Emmett rolled his eyes

"But" Alice started, picking the dog up and holding it so we were facing it "He's a baby"

"Until he grows up and the novelty wears off" I muttered, earning myself a glare from Alice _and _the mutt

Edward noticed this too and whispered so the girls couldn't hear "That thing hates us, he loves the girls and the attention but hates us"

"I know" I hissed back quickly

Carlisle and Esme entered the room a second later. The dog eyed Carlisle suspiciously before yapping happily and running towards Esme. She laughed and picked him up; he licked her cheek in thanks

"So you guys like the dog?" Carlisle asked, stroking the mutts head

"Yeah!" The girls chorused

"No" Us guys mumbled

"What's wrong with him?" Esme wondered, stroking the dog

"It hates us" Emmett told them

"Oh yeah, the dog hates you" Bella rolled her eyes

"No seriously watch" Emmett got up from his seat and went over to Rosalie. Before he made it there Snowball was out of Esme's arms and standing between Em and Rosalie, growling at him. Everyone else laughed everyone but Emmett, me and Edward.

"The dog doesn't hate you" Rosalie picked snowball up and scratched its stomach as

"Sure" Emmett replied sarcastically, returning to his seat as Carlisle and Esme left

Edward stood a second later, heading for his piano, which happened to be closer to Bella than Snowball liked. The rat was out of Rosalie's arms and blocking Edward's path in a second.

"I'm sorry, mutt, but this is my piano and no one stops me going near it" Edward lifted the mutt of the ground and tossed it lightly onto the sofa

The cheeky rat stayed still on the pillows and whimpered slightly, feigning injury. The girls all gasped and rushed to check on him.

"Edward you could have seriously hurt him" Bella scolded her husband

Edward sat on the stool and ran his fingers over the keys "Trust me, I wanted to"

Bella just glared at him quickly before stroking the dog. The little things emotions were smug, but there was no way this dog understood us. I stared at it, trying to get more emotions out of it but I was snapped out of it when Alice called my name sharply.

"Jasper, stop glaring at snowball"

Snowball jumped from the sofa and skidded over to me, latching his jaws onto my trousers and growling.

"Don't make me kick it" I warned them, just as Rosalie came over and ran him upstairs with Bella

"You dare kick him and I will kick you twice as hard" Alice warned me before following her sisters upstairs

"What did we do wrong?" Emmett demanded

"I don't know" I mumbled "I'm going hunting"

I ran out the front door, trying to wrap my head around this. Alice had just threatened to kick me if I kicked her precious little rat. I didn't get what that things problem was; it didn't let us near our wives. Maybe it wanted to feel safe and we made it feel vulnerable or maybe it just needed to be shown who was boss. I would gladly do that if I wasn't sure that whatever I did to that Alice would punish me twice as hard. I couldnt believe this situation though, I had gone from being the youngest major in Texas to being threatened by my wife for almost kicking a cotton ball. I gave over to my instincts as I ran, becoming more like the vampire inside of me. I shouldn't have to tread on thin water because a rat hated me, I was in that house way before he was and I'd be there way after. It wasn't only the fact that he managed to turn my wife against me but also the fact that he refused to let me near her. Every moment she spent with that thing could have been a moment we spent together. I shook my head fiercely as I pounced on a buck, snapping its neck. There was no way I was jealous of a dog. No way. I stated my thirst and carried on running, this time slowing and running towards the house. Even if that little mutt was turning my wife against me didn't mean I had to be jealous of it. Jasper Whitlock didn't get jealous of a dog, Jasper Hale however was feeling a little bit of jealousy towards the fluff ball that seemed to occupy his wife's time.

A completely different scent invaded my senses and I pounced without thinking about it.

"Jasper!" Alice cried as I knocked her and Snowball to the ground

"Sorry Alice" I pulled her up so she was sitting next to me on the forest floor "I wasn't thinking"

"Obviously" She laughed "You were about to make snowball into supper"

She noticed my lack of humour and took my hand "What's bothering you Jazz?"

"Nothing" I replied

She watched my expression carefully for a few moments, her golden eyes analyzing everything before she burst out laughing again "You're jealous of the dog?"

I didn't answer her and instead continued staring into the horizon

She cupped my cheek and turned my head so I was facing her, her fingers lingering on my cheek.

"You have no reason to be jealous of a dog, Jasper Hale. I love you more than anything in this world, don't ever forget that"

She sat on her knees and leaned towards me, pressing her lips softly to mine before she pulled back, resting her forehead against mine.

"The dog isn't barking now is he?" She smiled

"I think that's because I traumatized him" I smiled back, pressing my fingers to her shoulders and pushing her onto the ground. "Or maybe he knows not to bark now or I will kick him"

I leaned down to kiss her again but she disappeared. I span and found her face an inch from mine.

"I would probably kick him too" She smirked, throwing her arms around my neck and pulling me towards her, our lips met as the distance closed

_**Hey y'all!**_

_**I'm sorry this is so short; this was just an idea that came to me. I may do Jasper jealous one or not, tell me what y'all think. The dog was just a random idea so I'm debating whether or not to add Edward and Emmett being jealous of the dog as well as having different ones. What do you guys think?**_

_**I hope you liked this nevertheless and once again I apologize for it being so short. I'm thinking about doing Alice next but I'm open to suggestions.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed reading this!**_

_**Please leave me a review! Just so y'all know I get an email when you add this to your favourites or alert so you may as well go the whole hog and review!**_

_**Tell me what you thought!**_

_**EricaJaney**_


End file.
